The fall of Braaken 3
by Balmer25
Summary: In the dark and distant future of mankind the Agri-world of Braaken 3 comes under assualt of a Tyrannid hive fleet


Hello Fan Fic fans and welcome to my first Fan fic. Constructive critism only please. This story is based in the Warhammer 40k universe so if you don't have a clue about some terms and creatures feel free to ask. Thanks and enjoy

Balmer25

Chapter 1

They came from the black void of space, their hulking shapes gliding through space, devouring everything in their path. The ships seemingly devoid of any intelligent control drifted, in a random pattern. Random from a human's perspective that is, these hulking shapes are not those of human or chaotic design, nor are they the abstract design of the eldar. These ships are living creatures, in them enough biomass to digest entire planetary systems. The fleet flows over the eastern fringe into Imperial space, accumulating more and more biomass with each victory. Mutating, splicing, reproducing, some the leading ship sights more planets to digest.

The fleet moves into space above the outer planet of the system. Disgorging the first of the mycetic spores in to the upper atmosphere of the planet. Not many are launched but this isn't the invasion this is the scout party, in those each of those spores lurks the perfect scout. Undetectable, invisible, silent, and fast these are the Lictors launched before the main invasion collecting and transmitting tactical information back to the Hive Fleet via psychic connection between the two. On this pitiful rock men will die and become the hoard. The Tyrannids have come to Braaken III.

"Right lads you know why we're here, HQ Hive Fleet Behemoth entered the system this week and dropped a shed-load of this warp-damned mycetics all over the planet" Sergeant Grear told his squad as they neared one of the suspected drop zones marked out by servitors mere hours earlier,

"As you know the standard practice for the 'nids is to drop their lictors first and well you heard the briefing just keep an eye out. They can camouflage with extreme efficiency I don't won't to lose too many of you on this milk run."

The sun was rising over the ridge of the agri-world of Braaken 3 as the troopers edged closer to the drop zone. The drop zone was a about a hundred metres in front of the squad in a small wooded area. The dawn mists blanketed the ground dew soaking in to the Sergeants trousers as they got closer and closer.

As they got closer they saw the wreckage of the mycetic, a ridged purple egg, ripped and torn as the lector had fought its way out.

Grear raised his fist the squad stopped.

"I want Tolski, Brumm, Gunther and Gunnar with me, the rest of you cover us." Grear ordered and immediately the squad split into two equal sections the covering squad taking place behind trees and crouching in the mist, their finger tightening on the triggers of their Lasguns. Grear knew that they would do as he told them as his section moved closer and closer to the pod.

"Gunther when you're in range torch that bloody spore so we can get out of here"

"Yes sir" Gunther replied raising the heavy soot-blackened end of his standard issue flamer. He raised his weapon, ready to fire, a scream made Grears' section spin round the scream had come from the covering section, quickly their eyes scanning for the lictor. Another scream this time to the left. Suddenly a out of the mist the lictor rose up.

"Gunther torch the lictor now!" Grears screamed and leaped back as the lictor slashed at him, but as soon as Gunther had brought his weapon to bear the lictor had disappeared it's camouflage protecting it from the guardsmen's flamer. A talon ripped out of nowhere striking Gunther in the chest as another talon sheared through Tolski.

"Fall back! There nothing we can do here fall back to the base!" Grears yelled as he started to run other men ran as well in terror from the invisible killers. He was at the woods edge when a serrated talon buried itself in his back he fell, and blacked out.

The invasion had started.


End file.
